


before she plays her final card

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desk Sex, Emotional Sex, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Tears, Ultimate Sacrifice, Vulnerability, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what she has to do to save the future. Unfortunately, so does Tharja, and she's not so eager to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before she plays her final card

She doesn't even bother to wonder if Tharja knows what she and Chrom discussed earlier that day, nor is she surprised to find her in her strategy tent. She doesn't even bother to start a conversation, nor does she make any move to push the other woman away when she pushes her up against the desk, crushing their lips together possessively.

It's been like this for a while, really. Tharja's been stuck to Robin's side like a leech from day one, but the behaviors that once unnerved Robin have grown on her. It took Tharja's hilarious attempts at normalcy to make her realize this, and soon they'd fallen into an affair. Well, all right...in love. Robin has simply resigned herself to the fact that she has enough love for both her husband and for this creepy, yet captivating woman whose hands are all over her, tugging at her robes, fisting in her unbound hair.

"You're mine," Tharja hisses, breaking the kiss for air. "Mine." And suddenly Robin finds her tunic yanked open and her pants are down to her ankles before the other woman plunges two fingers inside her and she's biting her hand to stifle a shriek. She kicks her pants out of the way and hooks one leg around Tharja's hip, pulling her closer, taking a well-rounded heavy breast in one hand and squeezing.

Soon she's sitting atop her desk, everything's fallen to the floor and Tharja's sucking fiercely at her neck, her breasts, her torso, leaving marks that Robin's thankful her clothes will keep well-hidden the next day.

" _Mine._ " A sharp bite to her nipple makes her shriek and tighten her grip on the breast in her hand, her own fingers reaching down to rub the fabric between Tharja's legs; it's thick enough to cover what it needs to but thin enough that she can feel the warmth generating off her core. _Mine, mine,_ Tharja chants with every thrust of her fingers, but every utterance of the word begins to sound less feral and more _desperate_ ; at one point Robin can swear she hears her voice break.

She kisses Tharja again, rubbing and squeezing and writhing until everything's a blur and suddenly everything erupts into white-hot fire.

It's not until she's coherent and focused again that she looks up to see the streaks of moisture on Tharja's cheeks, and her stomach drops. That drives the point home even further that yes, Tharja does know what she and Chrom were talking about.

"You're not doing it," Tharja hisses, pulling her close. "I don't care about the world or anyone else. You're _not_ giving your life to stop that thing!" She looks nothing like Robin's ever seen before. Terrified. _Vulnerable._

"Tharja-"

"You're _not._ " She's outright sobbing now and this, Robin realizes, is scarier even than her most powerful hex or all the stalking. _She never cries._ She doesn't know what to say, what to do except to return the embrace, burying her face in Tharja's hair and inhaling the scent of smoke and magic and sex.

 _The only one who can destroy Grima is Grima himself._ Ever since Naga spoke those words she's known it would come down to this. She'll have to give herself up, leave behind her husband and son, her friends, everything to change the future. _Grima is me. I am Grima._ She's seen the future Lucina described, watched herself destroy everyone and everything and force her child to fight his own friends.

But she knows Tharja would never understand even if she tried to explain it. Tharja, too, is married with a child, but she'd give them up in a heartbeat for Robin's sake and Robin knows it.

 _And I don't want to leave her behind._ Tharja's sobs quiet down but she's still shaking and Robin still feels tears wetting her cheek.

"I'm here _now,_ " she tries to reassure her, putting as much emphasis as she can on _now._ Tharja eventually lifts her head, even as tears continue to run down her cheeks her face is much calmer.

"Sorry for that." The usual dark look returns to her face. "But you're still not doing it. If I have to hex you into immobility to stop you, I _will._ "

"Tharja, please try to understand, I-"

"I _love you._ " Her voice hitches again. "That's what I understand. You belong to _me,_ not Validar, not Chrom, not anyone else." She punctuates every few words with a kiss, Robin feels her tears wetting her cheek. "I know, Gaius and Morgan. But in my ideal world, Grima doesn't exist. They don't exist. Only us."

She's never seen Tharja this adamant. Okay, maybe she has, but she's never sounded so _desperate_ about it. Robin wishes somehow she could make her understand that sometimes the needs of the many are more important than the needs of one person. _I don't want to leave you either, but..._

She reaches up to brush away Tharja's tears with her fingertips, and Tharja squeezes her hand so tightly her fingers ache.

"I love you," she says again, and Robin sighs, giving up. Maybe someday, Tharja will understand her reasons. Someday she'll understand that this had to be done for the greater good, and live happily with her husband, her daughter and the memories they've made together.

But for now, she decides not to continue this vein of conversation. She kisses Tharja and slides a hand under her robes, letting the flames rise between them again.

Their last night together may as well be as memorable as she can make it.


End file.
